


The Windy Journey

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce is a bad guy, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Brock Rumlow is a good guy, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Torture, chemical drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: After years of pining, Clint wins a date with Bucky during Tony’s charity bachelor auction. Not all is happily ever after with Alexander Pierce intent on reclaiming what he considers his: James Buchanan Barnes.





	The Windy Journey

_Why the hell am I even doing this?_ Bucky thought to himself.

He stood on the stage in his black tuxedo, hair slicked back, in front of a room full of people. This charity auction ran by Tony Stark was to feed the homeless around the world.

Steve was his childhood best friend. Bucky could hardly refuse to help him, especially considering it was for such a good cause. Upon his arrival, Steve had reintroduced Bucky to a few people who he considered friends. There was Natalia Romanova, who he had been penpals with since he was ten and she was eight, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Clint Barton.

The first time Steve had made their acquaintance, Bucky knew Clint would become someone special to him. Of course, he wasn’t about to let anyone else know that. Not even Nat or Steve.

“Next we have James Barnes, twenty-four years old. His hobbies include reading, swimming, horseback riding. We will start the bid at one hundred dollars.”

“Two hundred dollars,” a woman called out.

“I have a bold start straight to two hundred. Do I hear two hundred and fifty dollars?” the announcer returned.

“Two hundred and fifty!” A man’s voice shouted.

After hearing the first unexpected bid, Bucky scanned the crowd, inwardly wincing when he spotted his former employer, Alexander Pierce, among the bidders.“Do I hear three hundred?”

“Three hundred,” Bucky heard Clint say unexpectedly.

“Six hundred dollars,” Pierce’s voice said.

“We have six hundred. Do I hear six hundred and fifty?”

“One thousand,” Clint called out.

When Bucky looked over at Clint he could see his eyes had widened a bit.

“We have one thousand. Do I hear one thousand and fifty?”

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

“This is getting a little too high for my taste,” a man sitting beside Clint muttered.

“One thousand five hundred,” Pierce shouted out, and when Bucky shifted his gaze from Clint’s table, he could see that Pierce was glaring right at Clint, as to say go ahead and bid higher than me I dare to.

“Two thousand and five hundred dollars!” Clint called out.

“I have two thousand five hundred. Do I hear three thousand dollars?” The announcer asked as he peered around the room to see if anyone was raising their hand. No one did. “Very well. Two thousand five hundred going once. Two thousand and five hundred going twice. Aaaand sold to the man in the purple tux! Please go to the back table to make your payment. Our next candidate is...”

Bucky who was on stage watched as Clint headed to the back table to pay for his auction win, saw Pierce grab Clint by the arm. It was a good thing Bucky knew how to read lips; he’d had to learn because his younger sister was deaf. He kept his eyes on the situation while he headed back to his own table, relieved to be out of the spotlight once more.

“Mr. Barton.”

“Mr. Pierce.”

“You’ve crossed the wrong person. Let me assure you I will get what I want,”

“You’re not going to get Bucky.”

“We’ll see about that,”

Then Clint jerked out of Pierce’s hold and went to sit back at his table as the auction continued.

“So did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Steve asked Bucky, as he joined him backstage.

He was going to be glad when this auction was over, they would be able to get out of the suit he was wearing.

“I am just glad Pierce didn’t win me. It would have made my night from being good to worse.” Bucky said.

Steve laid a hand on his shoulder.

“If he did, I would’ve found a way for you not to have gone on the date. Pierce shouldn’t have been here in the first place. I’ll talk to Tony to see what the deal was,” Steve told Bucky.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied.

“No problem,” Steve said as they headed out from backstage.

Bucky walked over to where Thor and Jane stood, talking to one another. He felt uncomfortable interrupting them and was about to turn around to go see if he could find another friend to hang out with whenJane noticed him.

“Hey,” Jane said.

“So how was your guys’ night?” Bucky asked Thor and Jane.

“It was good. I was convinced Darcy to actually bid. She has a date.” Jane exclaimed as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

“With who?” Bucky asked curiously.

“With Steve. I’m glad… now maybe both of them will stop dancing around each other and just date!”

“I am glad Steve got a date with Darcy. Steve is one of my best friends and he deserves to be happy as well.” Bucky said.

Clint joined them.

“Hey, Clint,” Jane said with a knowing smile on her face.

It was then the heat rose to Clint’s cheeks.

“Hey, so what’s going on?”

“Well, we were just talking about Darcy winning the date with Steve,” Jane told him.

“Well, we do know of another couple who’s been dancing around one another too.” Jane matter of factly said.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush.

“So where are you taking Bucky for your date?” another voice asked.

They all turned around to see Brock Rumlow.

“Brock, when’d you get here?” Clint asked.

“About halfway through. Sorry, I couldn’t make it any sooner—I got stuck at the restaurant.” Brock apologetically told them.

Brock needed to check in with his other job before coming here from the restaurant.

“It’s okay. So are you free for a little bit?”

“Yes, I am. They don’t need me for the rest of the night, so I’m all yours.”

“So does everyone want to head to Maggie’s for dinner?” Thor asked.

There was a choir of yeses and sure. Everyone gathered their belonging and headed to their respective cars, reconvening at Maggie’s Diner, conveniently about five minutes away.

They took the booth in the back of the dinner which looked out over the lake and was best suited for big parties like theirs.  
The waitress came over and took their orders. Once she left it was quiet for a few moments before anyone said anything.

“Tony, the event went off with any issues and you’ve raised enough money to help feed over ten thousand kids around the world,” Pepper said.

“I’m not the only one who contributed; there are plenty of people and businesses who joined in on the effort. I want to personally thank you guys for all your help today.” Tony graciously told them.

“No problem,” Clint told him with a smile on his face.

That was when the food arrived. Once everyone got their plate they ate quietly.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Clint had different menus spread out on his kitchen table. He wanted to go somewhere nice; he was going to ask Bucky to be his boyfriend at the end of their date, after all

There was a menu which caught his eyes, it was the restaurant where his good friend Brock Rumlow worked as a chef. It might be a good idea to see if there was an opening there. Clint picked up his phone and dialed Brock’s number.

It rang twice.

“Hello, Clint.”

“Hey, Brock. I know you're busy, but I wanted to see if you had an opening at your restaurant. I was going to see if I could get a reservation.”

“It’s tight.” Brock started, it was silent for a moment. “But I have something in mind, leave it up to me.”

“Okay, sure thing. Exactly what are you planning?”

“Well, Nat and I are going to fix you up. What time are you thinking about having the date?”

“I was going to do a movie and dinner. So we were going to catch an early movie and have dinner around seven pm.”

“Okay, you go to the movie with Bucky. Nat and I will handle the dinner part of the night.” Brock told him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. You just focus your attention on Bucky and don’t worry about anything else.”

“Okay, thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

They hung up the phone.

Clint was glad he got that taken care of—now all he had to do was figure out what to wear. This was a special night, he wasn’t about to just throw something on and call it a day. He wanted to look his best for his date with Bucky. He headed to his closet to pick out his outfit, hoping desperately he could find something suitable.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

The dinner after the charity event was great. Now he was back home and planned on preparing well in advance for his date on Saturday afternoon with Clint.

Bucky blinked a few times. He realized he was still on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while speculating about what Clint had planned for them on Saturday. There were two short beeping noise coming from beside him. He picked up his cell phone and flicked up to unlock his screen—looked like a new text was what had woken him up. The message was from someone he didn’t want to hear from, though. He opened and read what it said anyway.

You will be working for me again soon.

Bucky just stared at the message for a long time. He didn’t know how long it was, but another ping saying he had another message brought him out of it. Bucky had managed to get out of the mess with Pierce and he was happy, but now Pierce was dragging him back.

He wasn’t going to say anything to Clint about what was going on—he didn’t want Clint getting involved. Bucky was good at acting fine even when everything wasn’t fine. He just hoped Clint couldn’t see through it. If he did then he would have to tell him everything and pull him into the craziness of all things Pierce.

Bucky saw the message was from Clint.

Hey Bucky, looking forward to the date Saturday.

Bucky hesitated before replying.

I’m looking forward to it as well.

I just wanted to wish you Sweet dreams.

Sweet dreams to you too.

Bucky put the phone down, then headed to the bathroom; he needed to clean up and get ready for bed. It didn’t take long before his head was hitting the pillow and Bucky fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Alexander Pierce was fuming. He’d had a chance to get James back, but Mr. Barton had interfered. He would have bid higher, but he didn’t want to raise any suspicion with other people. If he bid more then one thousand dollars then it would have alerted S.H.I.E.L.D... His spy within the organization had informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. was onto him, and he shouldn’t do anything to raise any more suspicion than he already had.

 

A voice interrupted his fuming. “Mr. Pierce, you wanted to see me, sir.”

“Yes, I want you to get my fixer here right now,”

“Yes, sir,” the young woman said, as she turned and left his office.

This was his chance to get his moneymaker back.

Pierce looked at some business paperwork until the fixer got there.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Pierce called out.

The door opened, and in walked a muscular man with a scar over his right eye who let the door close softly behind him.

“What do you need me to do?’ the man asked as he moved until he stood in front of Pierce’s desk.

Pierce looked at the man.

“I need you to kidnap one James Barnes and bring him here unharmed. Don’t get caught; if you do I will say I will terminate our relationship completely and deny all knowledge of my involvement in this.” Pierce told him.

“When do you need this done by?”

“In the next forty-eight hours,” Pierce told him.

“You’ll have him by then.” the man said.

“Now leave.” Pierce barked.

The man glared at Pierce, then turned and left.

He had plans for Bucky once he got him there. He would convince him to continue his work. Pierce had paid him well to do what he did. He was the most sought out actor and escort. When Bucky had left he lost a lot of money, enough to leave a dent in his earnings. Bucky was going to pay back every cent he had lost while Bucky was gone.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

“So, Clint…” Natalia said as she leaned over the counter.

“What?” Clint asked.

He had a feeling this was about his date with Bucky the day after tomorrow. He had gotten a good night’s sleep and he was awake and full of energy. He had actually been on time to work. He had the opening shift. He had everything ready to go within an hour of arriving. Natalia, who came in just as he was flipping the closed sign to open, let out a whistle as she entered the cafe.

“This is a first, seeing you actually opening on time,” Natalia commented with a smile on her face.

“Yeah… well, I got a good night's sleep.”

“I bet you did,” Natalia replied.

The bell rang to tell them that they had a customer. Both of their attention went to the door, only to see Bucky standing there.

Bucky walked over to the counter.

“Large Americano, black?” Natalia asked him.

“Yes. Thank you, Nat.” Bucky replied as he paid for the drink.

Then he headed over to his usual table at the back of the shop, pulling out his laptop and started to type until his coffee was ready.

“I got this,” Clint told Natalia, taking the cup of coffee from her and grabbing the plate with a jelly doughnut on it and walked over to Bucky’s table. He set the things down on Bucky’s table.

“Thanks,” Bucky said as he looked up from his computer.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m excited about our date on Saturday night,” Bucky said.

“So am I. It’s going to be dinner and a movie.” Cint told him.

“So what movie are we going to see, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bucky asked.

“I was thinking Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Then afterward we can go and have dinner.” Clint revealed.

“Great. I was planning to go see that movie when it came out. It’s going to be great to do it with you.” Bucky agreed.

Clint gave Bucky a smile.

“Well, I'm going to get back to work before Natalia tells me to stop flirting with the customers,” Clint told Bucky as the heat rose to his cheeks.

“Talk to you later.”

Bucky went back to typing on the computer, and Cint wondered exactly what Bucky was writing. He was sure when Bucky was ready he would tell him what he was working on.

The day went on; Clint kept an eye on Bucky the whole time he was there. Of course, he offered refills when he was low on coffee, made sure he remembered to eat at lunchtime. When it got to his break, Clint sat down at Bucky’s table with a cup of coffee of his own and distracted him from work for a while.

Now it was almost closing time, and Clint had started to clean up. He looked over at Bucky who was still typing on his laptop, headphones in. Natalia had left a couple of hours ago—she had a date to get ready for. Clint went over and tapped Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky stopped his typing and took the headphones out. Then he looked around to see the place was empty.

“Oh… sorry. Let me pack up and head out.” Bucky apologized as he started to collect his things.

“No worries. I was going to ask you if I could walk you home since you're still here.” Clint asked him.

“Sure,” Bucky replied.

It took Clint another fifteen minutes to close up the cafe. It was dark outside when Clint turned the key to lock the cafe up for the night.

Clint walked side by side towards Bucky’s apartment. They walked in silence, unaware of the van which followed them.

They were halfway to Bucky’s apartment when a van pulled up beside them. Two men jumped out, and before Clint could react, they had put a cloth over both of their noses and mouths, choking them with the scent of chloroform. As Clint’s vision blurred and went dark, he felt himself being pulled into the back of the van alongside Bucky.

When Clint awoke he found himself alone, sitting upright and tied to a chair by tape around his wrists. He wiggled to see if he could get himself free, but he was stuck tight. He looked around the room, which was surprisingly nice, although it was tiny. There was a narrow cot that one person could fit if they tucked their feet up, and a toilet and sink a couple of feet away.

The door opened and in stepped Alexander Pierce.

“Good, you’re awake.”

“What the hell do you want with me?” Clint demanded.

“I want what is mine.” Pierce snapped.

“And what’s that?”

“James Barnes. He’s mine, from now until he dies.”

“You don’t own him. He’s his own man.” Clint exclaimed.

“You’re in no position to tell me anything. I have him now, and soon I’ll have him making money for me again.”

“If you hurt him I’ll kill you,” Clint promised as he struggled to break free to no avail.  
Pierce stood in front of him, then smacked him across the face.

“Empty threats,” he said. “I’ll tell you this: if you don’t cooperate and stop struggling, I’ll make James’ stay more unbearable than your stay here.”

Clint froze.

All the fight went out of him. When it came to Bucky’s safety, he would do almost anything to keep him safe. Pierce clearly had Bucky in his clutches and would hurt him if he didn’t stay calm, so Clint stopped fighting. It would do no good.

“Fine.” Clint sneered.

“Good. Now you will do as I say, or James will suffer the consequences.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You’ll know when I tell you,” Pierce told him, then he tapped Clint cheek twice. “For now I will let you go, but if you hurt anyone in my employment, know this: Bucky will face the consequences.”

Clint looked straight into Pierce's eyes.

“When we get out of this, I will see that you pay for all the wrongs you have done to him,” Clint promised.

“When hell freezes over.” Pierce snapped.

Clint wanted to spit in Pierce's face but he knew if he did Bucky would pay the price. So he just gritted his teeth to stay quiet and glared at Pierce.

Pierce cut the tape which held Clint’s hands to the chair.

Pierce left the room and Clint rubbed his wrists. Then he got up and sat on the bed he laid down and closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Pierce entered Bucky’s room; he found Bucky who glared at him from where he sat on his bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you? This is kidnapping. You won’t get away with this.” Bucky threatened.

“You’ll do as I say.”

“Like hell, I will.”

“Yes you will, or I’ll kill Mr. Barton,” Pierce informed. He turned the tablet in his hand so Bucky could see the image.

Bucky froze.

It was then he remembered that he’d been on the way home with Clint when they’d both been grabbed. Damn Pierce. He knew what Bucky’s weakness and he was going to use it to control him.

At the moment there was nothing he could do.

“What do you want?” Bucky asked.

“I want you to make me a billionaire.”

“No.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to reconsider?” Pierce said as he showed him the tablet with an image of Clint, looking forlorn and pale as he slumped on a chair, with only the tape meant to restrain him holding him up.

Bucky growled. “Fine, what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to be my number one top seller. We’ll start you off acting. I have it all set up for you to start now.”

“I’m not ready for that, it’s been a while since I’ve done something like that.”

“Not my problem. If you don’t do it, then you will never see Mr. Barton again. If you do, then it’ll be your reward for doing what I say.” Pierce told him.

Getting to see Clint was a tempting reward, but he wasn’t sure if Pierce was really going to keep his promise. Bucky would do this and if Pierce let him see Clint, with his promise kept he could trust him. If he didn't see Clint then Bucky knew Pierce couldn’t be trusted. If that happened then he would have to figure out how to get Clint and himself out of Pierce’s grasp.

“Let’s go, you know where you are going. Be there in ten minutes or else…”

Pierce then turned and left.

Bucky knew if he wasn’t where Pierce wanted him then Clint would suffer, so he quickly changed into the clothes which were set aside for him. Then he headed for the room.

When he got there, he saw it was set up to record a video. He wasn’t sure exactly what this would be like, but he knew he was in for something rough.

A few minutes later another person entered the room. Bucky recognized him; it was Brock Rumlow.

They had done quite a few scenes together—Brock was a good guy and had treated Bucky nicely in the past, but he hadn’t seen him for a while so he didn’t know exactly how Brock would act with him. Last time they met, Brock had told Bucky he was in love with him. Bucky confessed he was already in love with someone else and he was going to quit working for Pierce. Thankfully, Brock had taken it well, considering; he told Bucky that it’d be hard, but he’d try to get over him and that he only wished Bucky happiness, whether that was with him or with someone else. They hadn’t kept in touch after Bucky left the business.

“Bucky, I thought you got out?”

“I did, but Clint and I just got kidnapped by Pierce, and he frickin’ threatening me, hanging Clint’s well-being over my head to make sure I obey,” Bucky told him. Bucky clenched the unclenched his fist a few time before he calmed down.

“Clint’s the one you’re in love with?” Brock quietly asked.

“Yes,” Bucky replied.

“I’m glad you found someone. What Pierce is doing isn’t okay with me; I had no idea I’d be acting with you. I’ll help get you guys out of here.”

“Thank you.”

“We better get this going. Pierce told me to be rough with you, but I am not going to do it.”

“You have to. I don’t want you to be punished by Pierce for not doing what he says. You’re not going to be able to make any money if he hurts you badly. I can handle rough sex.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You have to hurt me to keep yourself safe. I am not blaming you for what you’re about to do, this is on Pierce, not you.”

“I’m sorry for what I am about to do to you.” Brock apologized.

It was then the film crew showed up; both Brock and Bucky went quiet. That happened when they both went into the working zone state.

“All right you guys know the drill and James you are going to be on the receiving end. Let get this done.”

Brock and Bucky sat on the couch next to one another. Brock placed a hand on Bucky knee and move it closer to his towards his groin area. Bucky started to kiss the side of Brock’s neck. The hand near his groin moved to the top of his shorts. Brock’s hand moves inside his shorts. Bucky’s semi-erection started to get hard.

Bucky let out a moan.

Brock then took Bucky’s cock into his hand and started to move his hand back and forth slowly.

Bucky slid his shorts off so Brock could have full access to his cock. Brock then moved between Bucky’s legs. He started to suck on Bucky’s cock like it was a lollipop. It was only a few moments before Brock’s mouth was filled with Bucky’s cum. Brock swallowed all of his cum.

Bucky leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

Bucky saw Brock who undressed in front of him. Bucky took off his shirt. Brock's hand started to roam Bucky’s body while Bucky did the same to Brock.

“Hand on the back of the couch.” Brock gruff voice told him.

Bucky faced away from the camera and put his hand on the back of the couch, his ass stuck out. Brock kneeled down and he started to lick Bucky’s hole. He took his time. He stuck his tongue into the hole a few times. He could feel Bucky tense up, he even heard Bucky moan a few times.

Brock slapped Bucky’s ass cheeks a couple of times before he decided to move on.

It felt like forever when he was preparing Bucky to take his fingers but in reality. It had only been a few minutes.

Brock used one of his fingers and played with the hole for a few minutes before he stuck his finger in, he moved slowly back and forth. When held felt comfortable enough he added another finger. Soon he had all his fingers in.

Brock then turned his fingers so it was palm face down then he slowly inserted his thumb. Brock felt Bucky relaxing. He knew what he was going to do. It took some time but Brock got his whole fist into Bucky’s hole. He could feel Bucky tighten and untighten around his fist.

“I can’t take much more of this.” Bucky strained voice said, as his ass tightened around Brock’s hand.

“I’ll pull out the next time you untighten around my fist,” Brock told him.

Bucky felt himself starting to relax.

“Pull out now.” Bucky gasped.

Brock pulled his hand out of Bucky’s ass. Bucky then collapsed on the couch sweat covered his body.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” Brock told him.

Bucky was spent, but he knew Brock was told not to stop until the director told him to stop, so this was where the rough sex starts.

Brock slapped both butt cheeks since Bucky was laying down on his stomach. Then Brock pulled Bucky's hair. Kisses were placed along his neck.

“You’re mine in here.”

“Yes, sir,”

“Good.”

Brock position Bucky ass up in the air. Brock then move his cock to the entrance of Bucky hole. He then moved slowly forward and stopped to let Bucky adjust to him. Once he was in Brock started to pump hard and fast. He sometimes used one hand to pull Bucky hair while he was fucking him. Bucky let out a yelp of pain, but Brock kept going. It wasn’t long until Brock emptied his seed into Bucky’s asshole.

Then Brock collapsed on top of Bucky. They were both sweating. Bucky’s ass hurt a lot. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to sit down for very long. It’s going to take about a week or two before he could sit properly.

Bucky was glad it was over. Now he could go see Clint now.

“Cut.” the director said. He then walked up to Brock. “You can go now.”

Brock looked at Bucky. Bucky gave him a slight nod. To tell him it was okay to leave. Brock then left the room. A few moments later there was another man who came into the room.

“Next scene.” the director said. He then walked back to the camera.

The man who came into the room made his way to Bucky with an evil smile on his face.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Bucky was pushed into the room roughly. He fell to the ground. He was covered in the guy’s cum and ha more cum oozing out of his asshole; he was sore all over; he was sure there were going to be marked on his body tomorrow if they hadn’t already started to form.

Bucky just wanted to curl up and die. He didn’t want Clint to see him like this.

“Bucky,” Clint growled.

He moved to Bucky’s side.

“What the hell happened to you?” Clint asked.

“Don’t worry about it, as long as you're safe I will take anything Pierce can dish out,” Bucky promised.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Clint said as he led Bucky over to the cot. He helped him to sit on the cot but was surprised when Bucky’s face scrunched up in pain. Bucky lay down on the bed instead.

Clint went over to the sink and noticed the dry dirty washcloth which sat there. He grabbed it and got it wet then he went over to Bucky and started to clean him up.

“Sorry for getting you in this situation.” Bucky apologized.

“Don’t apologize. I am not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. Pierce raped you and god knows what else he has done to you, but none of this is your fault it’s him I will make him pay for all the pain he is causing you. ” Clint promised.

Clint cleaned Bucky up and was about to lay on the floor next to the cot, but Bucky’s hand stopped him. He entwined his hand with Clint’s.

“We can share this cot,” Bucky said, as he pulled Clint to lay on top of him.

“This isn’t uncomfortable for you?” Clint asked.

“No, it’s not.” Bucky lied.

He wanted to be near Clint for however long he could before Pierce tore him away from him. He didn’t mind the pain he was in at the moment.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you want to switch position?”

“I will.”

“I was so looking forward to our date.”

“So was I, but it doesn’t look like we are going to make it.”

“I am sorry,”

“It’s not your fault, it’s Pierce’s fault. We will find a way out of this. I promise you.”

“Bucky, what can I do to help you now?”

“You are doing it right now.” Bucky soothed, as he rubbed Clint’s back.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

“I expect my payment to be in my Swiss bank account by midnight tonight.” the man growled.

Alexander Pierce looked at him contemptuously.

“The money is already transferred.”

The man took his phone out and took a few minutes to access his Swiss bank account. He looked at the screen, then back at Pierce.

“Good doing business with you,” the man said as he backed away from Pierce while maintaining eye contact.

Once he reached the door, he opened it, stepped through and closed the door behind him.

Only then did Pierce turn his attention to the papers on his desk.

He was glad to have his main money maker back, and he wasn’t about to let him go. As long as he had Bucky in his control then things were going to be good. This was going to make him millions.

Pierce decided that it would be a good idea to go check on his investment.

He got up and headed to the room where Bucky was currently resting with Barton. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by; such a valuable bargaining chip didn’t simply fall out of thin air, after all.

Pierce looked through the small window which was attached to the door. What he saw wasn't anything like he expected—instead of seeing his star huddling in the corner, he was laying on the cot with the captive. This wasn’t going to do. Playtime was over for Bucky. He was going to get back to work.

Pierce opened the door and walked over to where the couple lay. Pierce grabbed Clint roughly and dragged him out the room. He handed him a couple of thugs who took Clint to another room.

“James,” Pierce yelled.

Bucky stood up at attention.

It’s good James still remembered his training.

“Yes, sir,”

“Good, how does it feel to be back?”

“Great sir,” Bucky strained out.

“There’s a lot you have to make up for.” Pierce barked.

”Yes, sir.”

“Now we are going to get you back into the swing of things. You’ll sit in the hot tub to get your body to loosen up. Then you’ll do another scene or two.” Pierce assured him.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just stood there with a scowl on his face.

“I suggest you change that face, or there will be consequences,” Pierce said sweetly.

It took a moment before Bucky realized exactly what Pierce meant.

Bucky relaxed his face into a more neutral mask.

“That’s better.” Pierce snapped.

There two other people who came into the room and helped Bucky to the hot tub. Bucky got into the hot tub and he ended up closing his eyes and let his mind imagine he was there with Clint. It was the only way he would survive this hell he was in with Pierce.

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

Clint had been pushed into another room with a man who wore a white lab coat. He turned around when he head the door slam shut.

“Ahh… good. My subject has arrived.” the doctor said.

“Who are you, and what are you planning to do to me?” Clint demanded while two people in uniforms came and grabbed him by the arm, manhandling him onto an operating table.

Clint struggled the whole way but stopped when he was punched in the face by a third person he hadn’t seen.

They slammed Clint on the table and the doctor stuck Clint with a needle hooked up to a bag which was filled with purplish liquid. Strapped him down in case he woke up and decided to fight, Clint could feel whatever drug it was starting to take effect, and wondered vaguely what the hell was going on.

The doctor stared down at Clint.

“Good. When the bag is empty, hook up the bag with the green liquid to the IV. I will inform Mr. Pierce that he will be ready soon,” the doctor said as he left the room.

Two of the enforcers stepped out after him, leaving one person to sit in a chair beside Clint. They withdrew a book from their jacket pocket, well-used to mindless waiting, and began to read.

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

  
Pierce was going to get what he wanted from James. He made his way out to the hot tub. He undressed and he put his clothes on the chair next to the hot tub. Pierce got into the hot tub and sat across from James.

Bucky heard someone else enter the hot tub. He had a feeling who it was. He opened his eyes to see Pierce staring back at him.

“Come here, boy,” Pierce said.

Bucky stood up and stood in front of him.

“Turn around.”

Bucky did as he said. Pierce put his hands on Bucky’s arm and then guided him back towards him. Then, Pierce had Bucky sit down in his lap. Bucky could feel Pierce's cock which entered his asshole. Bucky hissed out in pain.

Pierce moved Bucky in an up and down motion. Slowly at first, but the speed increased. Soon the water was splashing everywhere.

When Pierce held him tight and still for a few minutes, it was then Bucky knew Pierce had come inside of him.

Pierce took Bucky and sat him down next to him, then he left without saying a word to him.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Natalia needed to get to the Barton’s Coffee Shoppe early since it was her day to open. She was up, dressed and had eaten breakfast half an hour creeping silently out of bed, not wanting to disturb Maggie, who slept soundly on. Natalia placed a light kiss on Maggie's forehead before she left, making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

The day started slow, but picked up during the lunch rush and didn't slow down again until three in the afternoon. The crowds meant that Natasha had to call Lincoln in to help as well.

When she had a free moment, Natalia went into the office and dialed Tony’s number. She knew Tony consider Clint as a younger brother that he never had. For the life of her, she had no idea what would possess Tony to think that, but that was what it was. Tony would definitely want to know if something was wrong when it comes to his family or friends. Clint Tony consider as part of his family.

He picked up after the second ring.

“Miss Romanov, what is it?”

“Have you talked to Clint lately?”

“Not since the bachelor auction,” Tony told her.

“Thanks.”

“Everything okay?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I just haven’t heard from him today, and he was meant to be opening with me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s probably in bed sleeping. I will go over and check later.” Natalia told him.

“Okay. If he’s not there give me a call and I can help locate him.” Tony offered,

“Thanks, I will.”

Natalia grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

“Skye, Lincoln, I am taking a small break. I’ll be back soon.”

Skye had a cloth in her hand and was wiping the espresso machine down. Lincoln was behind the register waiting for a customer to decide on their order, while two others waited in line.

“Okay,” they said in unison.

It didn’t take her too long to get to Clint’s apartment. It was about a ten-minute drive from the Coffee Shoppe. Not seeing Clint every day was okay, because she knew he would make an appearance soon enough, but not seeing and hearing from Clint for half a day when he was supposed to be at work; it wasn’t like him at all. Natalia knew… well suspected something was wrong.

When the car was parked she headed towards his apartment, she noticed there was someone watching her from across the street. The man sat in a black sedan looking out the window towards Clint’s apartment. There was no license plate on it, which added to her suspicion. She made sure to commit the man's face and the car's make and model to memory—she had a feeling it was going to come in handy.

Clint lived on the fifth floor in apartment 5C. Natalia took the elevator up. She prepared herself for what was about to come. She wasn’t sure exactly what to expect. All she wanted was for her best friend to be all right.

Natalia put the key Clint had given her in the lock and unlocked the door. When they were younger, they became best friends. Of course, when Clint was younger he would end up in fights. Since Barney was working a lot, Clint was on his own. Natalia had invited him over as the years went by and with all the time they spend with one another they built their trust in one another. Barney had got into some trouble with criminals, but the cops were about to capture the criminals. Clint and Natalia had made a pact on Natalia seventeenth birthday that no matter what, they would trust each other with their lives.

“Clint, are you in here?” Natalia asked as she entered his apartment.

As she looked around she could tell nothing was different from the last time she was at his apartment. Clint wasn’t here, so it meant it was time to call family and friends to see if anyone had seen him if they didn’t then Natalia could worry a bit more.

For family members there was only one person she had to call, it was Clint's older brother Barney. Before she called she opened her messenger app. In the to the section, she put in all her and Clint’s friends.

Have you seen Clint today?

Once it was sent she called Barney. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hello,?” a groggy voice asked.

“Barney sorry to wake you. I am wondering have you seen Clint?” Natalia asked him.

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well... I don’t want to alarm you but I haven’t heard or seen Clint, not since the event we both attended the night before last.” Natalia worried voice told him.

“Why would I be alarmed?” Barney asked curiously.

“Well, I know how close you and Clint are; I just don’t want to be the one to tell my best friend’s brother something happened to him.”

“Thank you for the concern, Nat. Any situation my brother gets himself into he can get himself out of. When he does he’ll give me a call.”

“Okay. If you say so if he calls me I will give you a call.”

“Okay.”

They both hung up.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

“It’s been two months, Wilson. There’s nothing not even a trace of them. Everyone wants them back safe and sound. We have no idea if they were kidnapped or if they are somewhere hurt...or even dead.” Steve stressed.

Sam Wilson just watched Steve as he paced back and forth in front of the couch at his home. They had started out as client and patient, but it grew from there to be very good friends, even boarding to being best friends... Both Steve and Sam were able to keep their private life apart from their work life.

“It’s my fault if I had called Bucky this wouldn’t have happened,” Steve admitted. They called each other and talked on the phone whenever it was dark at night and they were walking home, to make sure the other was safe on the way home.

“Woah...Steve. I wouldn’t go that far. Bucky is your best friend. He knows you would do anything to keep him out of harm's way, just like you know he would do the same for you, right?” Sam asked him.

Steve stopped pacing and he looked at Sam.

“I know, I know,” Steve said, as he dropped back on the couch. He ran both hands over his face. “This is a disaster.”

“Steve it’s not bad as it seems. We have no word from them yet, it’s best to be positive about this situation until we know something for sure.” Sam told him.

“I know, I guess I am just in a rut.”

There was a ding sound. Steve looked at Sam.

“Next session we will talk about you and Darcy.”

“Sure thing. Thanks, Sam. I’ll see you later on tonight right?” Steve asked as he stopped at the door.

“Yes, I will be there for dinner,” Sam replied.

“Good, oh… By the way, you should bring your mystery girlfriend around so we all can meet her.” Steve told him with a grin on his face.

Sam gave him a nod and then he watched Steve leave.

*********~~~~~*********~~~~~*********

Steve walked to Darcy's apartment. They were going to go on a date. He had planned for them to go bowling, get a massage, see a movie and then have dinner to finish out the night. Darcy was okay with the activity Steve had picked out.

Steve got to Darcy’s apartment and he knocked on her door. It was a minute later when the door opened and there was Darcy wearing a nice red blouse and a black skirt.

“Wow,” Steve said as he handed her the potted Desert Rose.

“Thank you,” Darcy said, as she placed the flower pot on the table just inside the apartment.

“You're welcome.”

“Hey Nat, I am off on my date.”

One of Steve's eyebrows lifted.

“Nat is staying with me for a little while until they finish fumigating her place,” Darcy told him.

“Thanks for letting me know. You guys have fun.” Natasha called out from further in the apartment.

Half an hour later, Steve and Darcy were in the middle of a bowling game.

“Darcy are you sure this is your first time bowling?” Steve asked in a surprised voice.

“Yeah, it is,” Darcy admitted.

Darcy had never set foot in a bowling alley before, her life was all about science and she rarely had time for anything from elementary school to high school. She had secured a spot on Jane Foster's scientific team for NASA.

“Why, am I doing badly?” Darcy asked him.

“No, you’ve got the hang of this game; you’re beating me by miles!” Steve looked at the scoreboard above the lane they were bowling on. The score shown had Steve at fifty-six points. Darcy had ninety-two.

“I sure am,” Darcy beamed. She then walked over to Steve and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Steve wasn’t expecting then he blushed.

“It’s your turn.”

“Umm, thanks,” Steve replied as he took his turn.

By the end of the second game, Steve was sitting at one hundred and fifty-six points and Darcy had two and ninety-eight.

“That was a good game,” Darcy admitted.

She didn’t think she would have fun bowling but coming here with Steve made the game fun. Next time her friends asked her to come out and bowl with them she would.

“Yes, it was. If you would like we can do it again.” Steve told her as they walked to the car.

“It would be great to bowl again.”

Steve opened the car door so Darcy could get in. Once they both were in then they headed to the next place on their date.

Darcy was surprised when they got to the next destination. It was a massage parlor.

“Steve, thank you. A massage right now would be great.” Darcy said, as she leaned over and gave Steve a kiss on the lips.

Darcy then got out of the car and waited for Steve to get out. Steve sat there frozen. He had just gotten kissed by Darcy on the lips. This was a big deal for him; it has always been a kiss on the cheek. It seems like from now on it was going to be a quick peck on the lips. It was fine with Steve.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

The doctor looked at Clint’s naked form laid on the table with his hands and feet tied down. He was unconscious and vulnerable.

“Good, the serum is working perfectly.” the doctor said, as he moved to stand next to his cock. “Now we check to see if the changes have taken.”

The formula had made the alteration to Clint’s body, like the breast and the vaginal opening just about his anus. The doctor lifted his cock and moved his balls out of the way. It was then the doctor saw the hole above Clint’s anus since Clint’s ball covered the extra hole it was protected. No one would know unless they were looking for it.

Now the doctor needed to make sure the reproductive organs were intact and able to do what it was supposed to do.

The doctor moved away from Clint and went to get the ultrasound machine. It was a few moments before he was able to see the result of his serum. He had to smile to himself. Mr. Pierce wanted his own created women who he could control, what better way than to make them. Getting a test subject was a bit hard, so Pierce had told him he had one which would survive the process. He had been right. Clint was the only successful patient to go through the change.

The doctor's eyes moved up to the chest area. In place of his previously flat chest, there were good sized breasts. His formula had worked well, the breast was real it did take time for his body to create them so they were a good size. If the doctor had to say how big they were he would say they were at least a D cup.

He would need his patient to be awake for the next few tests. The doctor went and got smelling salts, placing them underneath Clint’s nose.

It was a few moments before Clint's eyes opened.

“What the hell?” Clint yelled, as he tried to get off the table, but couldn’t. It was then he looked down at his body. “Why the hell do I have breasts?”

“It’s what the serum is designed to do.” the doctor told him.

“Change me back,” Clint demanded.

“Not going to happen.” the doctor told him in a sing-song voice.

“When I get out of here, I am going to kill you,” Clint promised.

“It that a threat?” the doctor asked.

“No, it’s a promise.”

“Empty threats.” the doctor murmured. He rubbed his hands together. “Onto the testing.”

Clint decided he wasn’t going to take this lying down. He fought to get out of the restraints.

“I suggest you stop and do as you're told or James will suffer.” the doctor threatened.

The mention of Bucky made Clint still. The doctor brought over the TV and showed it to Clint. Clint's eyes widened as he saw the image on the screen.

Bucky was being fucked from behind, and not gently. The man who was fucking him pulled his head back. The fight in Clint left him. All he wanted to do now was to go and save Bucky from what Piece was making him do.

“That’s better.” the doctor said, as he approached Clint with a needle in his hand.

The guy’s hand was on Bucky’s bare hip as their skins slapped together. The feeling was a bit uncomfortable, but he knew Pierce didn’t care and wouldn’t do anything about it. There weren’t any professional movie makers in there. He had a feeling Pierce was just using him and letting other uses him as a sex toy.

He didn’t know how long it had been. There was no clocks or window in his room. It felt like time was running together. With everything Pierce had done to him he needed to keep fighting if not for himself he needed to do it for Clint; who he hadn’t seen for a long while. The only thing which got him through all this was the thought of Clint. He had to let his mind go to his happy place when Pierce sent people to have their way with him or if Pierce himself had his way with him

To keep him in line Pierce had shown him live feed of Clint in his cell whenever he thought he needed a remember of why he was doing what he was doing. In doing so Pierce had given Bucky a will to fight against him. Bucky was biding his time until they could escape.

He had imagined so many nice scenarios with Clint he didn’t feel the pain until they were through with him. Bucky wanted to be with the image of Clint while he was being abused, he wanted to be there all the time, but he knew if he was gone there was no one to get the real Clint and himself out of the situation they were in.

“Lay on the bed.” the man told him.

Bucky flipped over to his back and laid on the bed. The man put Bucky’s leg on his shoulder and he thrust into him hard and fast. All Bucky felt was the pain, he went to his happy place.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Brock sat on his couch in his apartment. There were papers spread out across the table. There was a police dossier. He wanted to figure this out. He needed to get Bucky out of Pierce’s grip. He had to wait before he busted Pierce. If he moved now, Pierce would know someone had betrayed him. So far there wasn’t any suspicion on him.

The phone rang. He picked up on the second ring.

“Rumlow.”

“Officer Rumlow, how is the case going?”

“It’s going well. Pierce is using The Triskelion to smuggle drugs along with trafficking humans.”

“Good work, we are in ready to go we will move on your say.”

“Okay, I will let you know, if I make the move now then we get nothing. If we wait a little while longer then we’ll have more proof.” Brock told his captain.

Brock wanted to nail Pierce for all he did to Bucky and Clint. Bucky loved someone else and he was happy for him.

“Just say the word and we’ll move.”

“I’ll call when it’s time,” Brock told him, then hung up the phone.

Brock went into another room and shut the door. In the room was a set of nine television screens together and the images were of Pierce’s place. The one on the top left caught his eyes. Pierce had let a man who he did not know have Bucky. Brock watched at the man pounded into Bucky, two lay on the bed. The camera was on their back. So he had no idea what Bucky’s expression was, but he was sure it wasn’t one of pleasure.

Brock needed to get Bucky out of there. There was no telling what Pierce was doing to Clint. Brock wasn’t the person Pierce trusted entirely, so he couldn’t go everywhere. He had planted the bugs he could. All the cameras were recording. When Brock had free time he would watch the video and document everything. He was going to close this case and get justice for Bucky and Clint.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Pierce looked at the doctor.

“So how is the experiment going?” Pierce asked him.

is proceeding as promised. Out of all the test subjects, 245 is the only successful one.” the doctor started. They looked at the monitor which showed Clint in a room with a chain around his ankle. “He’s not going to escape. If we need to we can shock him until he listens.”

“Good, now I want to see how James responds to your experiment,” Pierce said.

“Bring him here and we can find out.” the doctor replied with a smile on his face.

“Make sure you record all of what happens. I want to watch it myself.” Pierce told him.

The doctor nodded his head. Pierce turned and left the room.

Pierce was going to deliver James to the room himself. He knew the cameras were recording so he would see every moment that happened in the room. When he got to James's room he opened the door to see James laying on his bed. It had been a few hours since he had watched his latest show. Two guards appeared beside Pierce.

“Clean him up.” Pierce barked.

The two guards moved past him and did as they were told. It didn’t take them long to clean James up so he was presentable.

Pierce took Bucky by the arm and dragged him to the room the doctor placed him in for the result of his experiment. Bucky almost tripped as he was pushed into the room by Pierce. He caught himself on the wall next to the bed where a figure lay.

Pierce looked at them.

“Enjoy your time together, it’s going to be the last for a while.” Pierce snapped.

Bucky knew it was Clint who was in the cell. Pierce was forgotten when Bucky turned his attention to Clint. He helped Clint sit up, that was when Bucky noticed something different with him.

“What the hell?”

Clint kept his head down. Bucky used his index finger to lift Clint’s face so he can look at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, are you okay?” Bucky asked with concern in his voice. He took a seat next to him.

“I am doing okay. I was unconscious most of the time he experimented on me.” Clint admitted.

“Pierce is going to pay for this. Once we are able to escape I will make him pay dearly.” Bucky promised.

“I know baby, but right now let’s just enjoy the time we have together.”

Bucky moved to where he sat behind Clint. It was then he kissed the side of Clint’s forehead. Bucky opened then closed his mouth a couple of times but kept it shut in the end. Clint knew that Bucky wanted to ask something, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask.

“Bucky, just spit it out. We don’t have a lot of time together. If you want something you gotta tell me.”

Bucky looked was a and his cheeks turned a couple of shade darker.

“Can we explore your new body?” Bucky asked shyly.

Out of everything he could think of, that was not one of them he thought he would ask. Clint was surprised at that question.

“It’s okay if we don-” Bucky started, as Clint took his left hand and put it on his right inner thigh.

“Does that answer your question?” Clint raspy voice asked.

Bucky nodded his head then he started to kiss Clint’s neck. While Clint’s hands found Bucky cock. It didn’t take long for Clint to start giving Bucky a hand job.

Bucky moaned.

“I want you in me.” Clint husky voice told him.

Bucky could feel his cock pushed against Clint’s back. Bucky lifted Clint up and put his cock against Clint ass. Clint lowered himself onto Bucky’s cock. It felt different, but Clint was so tight everything else went to the back of his mind. It was a few moments before Clint started to move up and down, Bucky squeezed Clint’s breast a few time while he was riding him. After a few moments, Bucky ended up with his back against the bed and a smile on his face. It was then Clint screamed out as he had an orgasm, as Bucky’s seeds empty itself into Clint.

Clint collapsed against Bucky. He gave Bucky a kiss which he returned. Afterward, they laid there for a little while, both of them were dozing lightly.

The door banged opened.

Two of Pierce’s goons came in and grabbed Clint and took him out without a word to Bucky.

Pierce appeared.

“You’ll stay in here and recuperate,” Pierce growled out.

Pierce turned and left without another word.

Bucky was grateful for the break. He had been used so much that his body ached. The time with Clint was great and he ignored the pain he was in to make the best of their time together. It was then Bucky fell into a dreamless sleep. He was exhausted mentally and physically, his body and mind needed rest.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

Clint was placed with his back on the ground and his legs were being held up by the wall. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He knew better than to ask what was going on, so he stayed quiet.

Clint felt himself being lifted and place on a cot in the room. He had fallen asleep while lying there. It looked like they were going to let him rest that was a good thing. Both he and Bucky needed to rest. Pierce wasn’t someone who was nice, and Clint would be glad when Pierce was caught.

The aftermath of this event was surely be something he and Bucky were going to have to deal with. He was sure the police officers would strongly suggest counseling. Clint wasn’t sure what was going to be done with himself. He had changed no thank to the doctor’s modification. He didn’t know how this would affect his and Bucky relationship. All he knew was he was going to be there for Bucky no matter what.

 

~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~***~~

 

“Hey, You’re not allowed to go in there.” A voice yelled from outside Pierce’s office.

The door opened to reveal Brock Rumlow who stood in a Police officer uniform; he marched right up to Alexander Pierce. He stopped in his track when he saw Bucky who was hidden underneath Pierce's desk; he looked a mess like he didn’t get any sleep for a long time.

Brock handcuff Pierce’s hands behind his back while reading him his Miranda rights. Brock really wanted to help Bucky out, but it was his duty to take care of everything there. Once Pierce who sat in the back of a police car was on his way to the police station, the search for Clint was underway. It didn’t them long to find Clint in one of the other rooms. Brock and Bucky were the only ones Clint would let around him without freaking out.

The ride to the hospital wasn’t long, they had to convince Clint to be looked at. Clint refused at first but gave in after Bucky pleaded with him for about an hour. Clint would only let Doctor Banner be the one to look him over. Brock called ahead to make sure the arrangements were already made. Bruce was at the hospital by the time the ambulance arrived; everything moved quickly after that. Bucky was let out sooner than Clint was let out, it was due to the doctor’s modification to his body the hospital wanted to keep him for observation. It was in that time they found out Clint was pregnant it surprised both Clint and Bucky as well as their friends.

**Nine Months Later**

The trial for Alexander Pierce came up sooner than Clint and Bucky expected it to; testify against Pierce had been stressful for both of them. When the trail wrapped up Alexander Pierce was sentenced to three consecutive life sentence in prison. Brock's testimony was the final nail in Pierce coffin figuratively speaking of course.

Clint’s water broke soon after the trail; those who could make it to the hospital were there. CIint was in labor for nine hours before Rex Steven Barnes was born; a minute later Skye Natalia Barnes was born. He held both his children in his arms with a smile on his face. They had decided they would have the last name, Barnes. Bucky kissed the side of Clint's forehead as he wrapped an arm around his new found family.

This hadn’t been easy; there is a lot they still had to figure out, but they knew both of them was in this for the long haul.


End file.
